


Rescue Mission

by bryoneybrynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humour, M/M, Oblivious!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryoneybrynn/pseuds/bryoneybrynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is in the middle of a difficult conversation with Ginny when he is called on a rescue mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ever-smoking softly_sweetly with the prompt of rescue mission.
> 
> Beta: abusing_sarcasm
> 
> Disclaimer:: This is a work of fanfiction. Harry Potter et al belong to JK Rowling, her publishers and associated movie studios. No profit was made from this work. All characters depicted in sexual situations are above the age of 18.

Rescue Mission

Harry’s hands lay helplessly in his lap as he watched Ginny wipe away her tears. Again.

Ginny didn’t cry much. It was one of the things he had liked about her when they dated. No matter how bad their fights had been, she’d rarely cried. She hadn’t even cried when they split. She’d screamed, of course, had stomped around, thrown things, even hit him a few times, but she hadn’t cried. In fact, Harry was quite sure she’d cried more in the last hour than she had in the entire time he’d known her. 

When the tears had first started, the guilt had been almost unbearable. This was Ginny. He loved her. He couldn’t stand hurting her. 

But it was starting to get insulting now. 

He put a tentative hand on her shoulder and was more than a bit irritated when she pushed it away with a huff. 

“Gin, this doesn’t change anything between us.”

She stared at him, red-rimmed eyes wide and incredulous. “How can you say that? You’re gay, Harry. _Gay!_ ”

“Yes, I am. But that doesn’t change our friendship, does it?”

She gaped at him for a moment before throwing her hands up in exasperation. “Merlin, you’re so _stupid_!” 

Harry was trying to decide how to respond to that when a familiar silvery eagle glided into the room. A Patronus. Draco’s Patronus. 

The bird landed beside him and began to speak in Draco’s voice. “Potter, we need you. Meet me at the office. Now. I’ll explain everything when you get here.”

Then it disappeared.

Harry looked at Ginny but she was staring at the spot where the Patronus had been, an ugly look on her face. 

“I’m sorry. I have to –”

“Oh just go!” she snapped and burst into a fresh bout of tears.

Harry lifted a hand to comfort her, but then stopped, unsure. Fuck, he hated this.

“I’m sorry,” he said again.

She glared at him through her tears. “Fuck off and just _go_!”

Harry shook his head and Apparated away.

***

Fifteen minutes later Harry was rushing down the hallway of the DMLE. His footsteps echoed loudly in the silence; there was hardly anyone left at the Ministry this time of night.

Harry burst through the doors of the office he shared with Draco only to find the other man reclining in his chair, feet propped up on the desk.

Harry stopped short, confused. Draco slowly turned his head to look at Harry and then he grinned, the very picture of nonchalance.

“Well?” Harry asked. “What is it? What do we have?”

Draco lowered his feet languidly, and turned in his seat to face Harry properly. “Rescue mission.”

“Rescue mission,” Harry repeated, wondering what the hell was wrong with Draco. In these types of situations, Draco was usually striding about, gathering supplies with cool efficiency while he talked strategy so fast Harry could barely keep up with him. “Who are we rescuing?”

Draco’s grin broadened. “You.”

“Me?”

“Yes. Have a seat, Potter.” He waved an arm towards the chair on the other side of his desk.

Harry sat, feeling wary. “Is there a reason I need rescuing?” 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “You were at Ginger’s, yes? Telling her your “news”?”

Harry sighed, understanding, and slumped down into his chair. “Yes, I was.”

“Right, so, rescue mission.”

Draco rummaged around in his desk drawer for a moment and then pulled out a bottle of Firewhisky and two glasses. He poured one for Harry, a double, and then one for himself. Draco pushed Harry’s glass across the desk. 

“Was I mistaken?” he asked.

Harry gulped down a swallow of Firewhisky, wincing as it burned down his throat. “No, you weren’t mistaken. It was horrible.” He tipped his glass towards Draco. “Thank you.”

Draco tipped his own glass in response before tossing his drink back and grimacing. “So, is that it then? Was she the last?”

“Yep. Everybody knows now. Well, everybody who needs to know before it hits the papers.”

“So you’re still going through with it?”

“Well, it’s not like I’m going to hold a press conference or something but yes. I’m done hiding who I am.”

Draco nodded and poured himself another. “So what’s the first step? Going to shag someone on the steps of Gringotts?”

Harry contemplated his drink, suddenly uncomfortable with the conversation. 

Draco knew Harry was gay, of course. He’d known for quite some time, even. But there were other things Draco didn’t know, like how Harry often found himself staring at Draco when he was supposed to be working, wondering if his hair felt as soft as it looked. Like how he fantasized about bending Draco over his desk and fucking him within an inch of his life. Like how Harry had dreams about him at night, dreams where they were tangled in bed sheets and Draco’s hands were like branding irons on Harry’s skin. 

No, Draco didn’t know everything, and Harry enjoyed their friendship too much to risk changing that. Whenever their conversations touched on his sexuality, he always became nervous that somehow, inexplicably, he would slip and Draco would figure it out and everything would be ruined. 

He took another deep swallow of whisky and shrugged. “I don’t know. I thought I might go on a date.”

Draco snorted. “A date?”

“Yes, a date.”

“What, like dinner and a stroll in the park?”

“Maybe,” Harry replied. “Why? What would you do?”

“What I _did_ , Potter, as you well know, was spend an entire week burning my way through every high-profile gay club in Britain, shagging as many men as I could and making sure the papers knew all about it.”

And Harry did know. No one had missed it when Draco Malfoy came out on his twentieth birthday. Even if they’d wanted to.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Yes, well, you’re a whore for attention. Not all of us are looking for a circus when we come out.”

“I hate to be the one to break it to you, but if you think it’s going to be anything but a circus when the media gets a hold of this, you’re very, very mistaken.”

Harry scowled but he knew Draco was right. It was going to be a nightmare.

“You’d better hope your date is up for it,” Draco continued. “Do you have anyone in mind?”

“Erm...” _You, actually._ “Not really...”

As if he could read Harry’s thoughts, Draco fixed him with a hard look. Harry glanced away and prayed he wasn’t blushing. Silence stretched between them, becoming heavy and awkward. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Draco stand. 

Draco moved around the desk until he was right in front of Harry. Harry didn’t dare look up, pretending instead to be absorbed in his drink. He could feel his face heating.

Draco plucked the glass from his hand.

Harry’s eyes followed the path of the glass as Draco set it down on the desk. “What are you doing?”

“Rescue mission.”

“Another one?”

“Mmm,” Draco hummed, still _looking_ at Harry. “I’m saving you again. From yourself this time.”

“What do you mean?”

Draco leaned forward, his hands grasping the armrests of Harry’s chair. He was so close that Harry could smell him, that combination of expensive shampoo and even more expensive cologne. Harry stared hard at Draco’s knees. 

“Potter, you’ve been watching me for weeks. You know, for a lauded Auror, you’re none too subtle with your surveillance.”

“Oh...”

“You’re also shit at reading signals. Really, it’s a miracle you’ve never been fired.”

_Oh._

Harry glanced up. Draco was grinning again.

He grinned back. “Reckon I’ve been lucky.”

Draco smirked. “Reckon you’re about to get a whole lot luckier.”

;)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Rescue Mission [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442026) by [Readoutloud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readoutloud/pseuds/Readoutloud)




End file.
